


Cardiac Diet

by Chaotic_Cursed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (mostly just pain though), Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sumo was hungry, Undertones of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Cursed/pseuds/Chaotic_Cursed
Summary: Hank's time finally comes and Nines deals with the loss of his pseudo-father and brother.





	Cardiac Diet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> This fic does contain Hank and Connor dying. It also involves Sumo eating Hank's remains and using Connor like a chew toy. This causes Nines to kill him in a fit of emotion.
> 
> Proceed at your own risk!!!
> 
> (In no way do I condone any mistreatment of animals in real life. This is purely fantasy and how I imagine Nines would react given his family is basically dead and Sumo did what he did. If you have any issues with my content then do not read it. This is not meant to be a good time.)

Connor wakes up one morning to something he thought was a long time coming. He stares at Hank's lifeless body, strangely peaceful against their white sheets. It's easy to determine the cause: Cardiac Arrest. Connor doesn't cry, he knew it would happen eventually. He goes about his morning routine, cooking Hank a meal, let sumo out, go wake up Hank, only this time he can't wake up Hank. Connor replaces the last objective with a call to his brother. It will be the last thing he does before his shutdown. 

Connor pets Sumo after he's been let outside. He tells Sumo what a good boy he's been and that he better be nice to Gavin's shitty little furballs. He stands, the dog whining at his warm hands leaving. He sends a message with everything that's happened this morning to Nines and a note to please take good care of Sumo the rest of the dogs days. He shuts off his communication lines before Nines can reply and initiates the shutdown sequence. He walks back into Hanks and his room.

Connor places a kiss on Hank's forehead, running his fingers lightly through the strands one last time. He lays in the bed next to Hank and holds Hank's hand, their fingers resting on Hank's belly. He smiles as the sequence counts down to 00:00, his last thought being that he and Hank will meet in another life.

\----

Nines feels himself startle awake at the sudden pling of an urgent message. His processors run through the information faster then he even wants to think about it. He feels himself sigh as he reads Connor's goodbye and last wishes. He opens his eyes to the early morning sun staining the walls of his and Gavin's room. He doesnt think about much, his mind surprisingly blank when he feels like it should be racing, should be screaming to go over there right now and prevent Connor from leaving him. But then again, he's known this was coming, Connor had told him about the inevitable day he and Hank would die.

Nines turned his head to look at Gavin next to him. The man had the smallest bit of a snore, it was cute. He smiled, albeit a little sadly, before standing and making his way to the kitchen. As soon he entered the room he was met with little merps and screams of Gavin's cats. As he fed them and pet them, he wondered if they would like Sumo. Nines stood and mused about Gavin training to keep Sumo off the couch, the cats climbing the poor animal to sleep on his back. He strangely felt a tear track down his face at the pull in his mind palace as Connor's processors permanently went offline. He didn’t let more than one fall, Connor having told him to "Ugly Cry" over him, whatever that had meant. He notices Gavin come into the kitchen, a tiny black ball of fur in his arms, but does nothing about coming to face him. 

There is an immediate look of worry on Gavin's face, something most people would be scared to see. Gavin puts the cat down and wipes the tear off Nines face. He asks what happened and Nines just pulls Gavin into his arms, he holds him close to his chest. He notices that Gavin is hesitant to hold him back but does so within a few moments.

"Hank died this morning." Gavin tries to pull back, startled at the news, but Nines does nothing but hold him tighter and bury his face into Gavin's shoulder. "Connor...shut down himself as well." Nines hears a mumbled string of swear words as Gavin begins running a hand along the base of Nines neck. There is a strange moment where Nines feels like he exists and doesn't in this moment. Its quiet, like nothing is happening for once. His ears are registering the little mews and jingles of the cats, he can feel Gavin's hand and hear his whispered apologies, but it's like it's not truly happening. Nines lets himself linger in this moment for a while, feeling equal parts empty and calm, before taking a deep breath he doesn't need and leaning up from Gavin's movements. The other loosens his arms so Nines can and just watches him try to find words.

"Connor wanted us to take care of Sumo," is the first thing Nines can think of. He isn't sure why, it certainly is not the most important thing to be talking about right now, but Gavin seems to understand. The shorter man nods and places a kiss on his cheek before saying he'll go get dressed.

\----

The entire way to Hank's house, it is quiet. The only sounds between the two men being Gavin shifting in his seat every so often. Nines doesn't do much more than keep his hand locked with Gavin's and stare out the window at the morning-goers and the nature passing by. He barely feels as the car stops and Gavin shifts awkwardly.

"Do you...want to go in by yourself first? Do you want me to go...how do you wanna work this, Nines?" Nines looks at the front porch of Hank's house, the steps leading to Hank's door where Hank had yelled for he and Gavin to "Just fackin' kiss already, Jesus" and Connors laughs as Nines and Gavin gave the man death glares. That felt like such a long time ago now. He sighs and looks over to Gavin.

"I think I would like to go in by myself for now," he smiles lightly at Gavin, Sumo doesn't like Gavin all that much so it would be best to get the dog acclimated to one scent first rather than one he hates and one he's partial to. Gavin nods, looking like he wants to protest, but having a filter (for once) for Nines' sake. Nines gives Gavin's hand a light squeeze before he steps out of the car and walks towards the front door.

 

Nines opens the door to Hank's house with a spare key he has. The house looks the same as it always does. Mildly a mess, but organized. Just like Connor and Hank are...were. He looks at the little pictures on the walls of his brother and Hank doing shit together. There are a few with him and Gavin as well. He smiles at Gavin's pissed face in most of them. Truly, that is the man he loves. He whistles lightly, a tone that Connor used and taught him how to create. It gets the dog's attention immediately, the animal zooming into the room and crashing into Nines. Nines smiles and greets the dog, closing his eyes to keep Sumo's damn spit out of his eyes. He rubs his hands all over sumo's back and up to his neck and finally to his big fluffy head. Nines smiles at the dog before noticing how strange the animal's fur seems to feel. He opens his eyes and looks at the dog. Blood. Covering the dog's face and on parts of his body.

Nines becomes concerned and pushes the dog off him, quickly scanning the dog for any injuries. Recently eaten, no stress indicated, perfectly healthy. He scans the immediate area a notices a small blood trail that wasn't there before. He gets up and follows it, Sumo boofing happily and strolling behind him. Nines follows the trail all the way to Hank and Connor's room. The door is wide open, so he doesn't get a buffer or reaction time before he sees the contents of the room. He looks at the mangled flesh that used to be Hank's face and body, chunks torn and missing causing gaping holes where his eyes should be and where his tattoo used to be. There is blood splattered and dripping onto the floor from Hank's now broken and torn legs. He notices something hanging off the other side of the bed and walks through the mess to see something that sends him over the edge of whatever emotion he was holding onto. He feels a small smile creep onto his face and tears run down his cheeks before he turns back to the animal currently gnawing on Hank's arm. He walks over to the things, petting along its back. The thing's tail starts wagging and Nines smiles before putting pressure on its spine and listening to it snap beneath his hand. The thing howls in pain, it almost letting out a scream akin to a human. How cute.

"You've been a very bad dog, Sumo. Don't worry though, it will be your last opportunity to do so ever again." Nines looks down on it as whimpers come from its mouth. He presses the edge of his shoe into the things back, processors showing as one of its lungs gets crushed. He listens to the small wheezing, whines as the thing loses its ability to maintain oxygen. There is a small countdown in his HUD indicating when the thing will breathe its last breath. He watches it happen, its whole body going still and lifeless like the other occupants in the room. Nines walked over to Hank's body and arranged as well as he could so it didn't look so disgusting. Once satisfied, he walked over to his brothers body on the floor. He felt the teeth marks in the chassis, the parts where the animal had managed to break through and use as a...chew toy. He placed Connor on the bed next to Hank and proceeded to pick up all the small parts of him that had been torn apart and place them along the sheets where they would be were they still attached to the host. Nines looks over everything before silently walking to the front door and back to Gavin.

Nines walks back out to the car and finds Gavin leaning against the side, waiting. The moment he catches sight of him though, Nines watches his face contorted in fear and worry.

"Jesus Christ Nines, why are you covered in blood?!" Nines looks down at himself and notices the red and blue stains on his white shirt. Must have been when he picked up the bodies. He turns his attention back to Gavin and just stares.

"Can we just go home Gavin," Nines asks. Gavin looks like he's two seconds from passing out but he nods. They both get in the car and go back to Gavin's home. The entire way they are headed there, Gavin continues to throw worried glances at Nines. Nines never reacts though. He sits quietly in his seat, staring ahead at the road with his hands in his lap as he slowly works on removing any and all forms of Connor and Hank from his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any tags you think I missed, feel free to leave a comment or message me on [tumblr.](https://dicktective-reed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
